After use and throughout their lives, firearms are affected primarily by carbon build-up. However, they are also affected by moisture, rust, and gunpowder residue. Therefore, firearms often need to be cleaned so they do not rust and decay. To accomplish this, individuals must take a firearm apart and clean each of the several firearm components. However, many of these components are small and can, therefore, be easily lost during cleaning. To date, some individuals will place the firearm on a designated mat in order to prevent the pieces from being scratched and to keep the pieces in a designated area. However, the small pieces, such as screws, pins, and washers can still easily be misplaced. Additionally, individuals may desire to replace certain firearm parts with other parts in order to repair a firearm or to build a custom firearm. Therefore, a firearm maintenance kit is needed that can protect the pieces from being scratched, that can prevent small pieces from being lost during firearm maintenance, building, and cleaning, and that can protect a table top surface from being damaged by cleaning solvents during cleaning.